No such thing as choice
by MYcakes
Summary: A conversation between the god Frey and Athena during christmas before our beloved demi-babies are born


A/N: I've been dying to make a Frey and Athena scene sense I found out Annabeth and Magnus age difference.

* * *

"Let's not beat around the bush. Should I expect a new Chase joining this family next Christmas?" Athena asked with a secretive smile playing on her lips. Frey rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch. Both gods were patiently waiting on the couch while the Chase household had a family meeting in the kitchen. Even from this distance the gods could hear the parents pecking at their children for answers while Natalie remained stoically quiet and Frederick denying being in a relationship with the woman on the couch.

Frey sipped on his eggnog to try and hide his smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing. You had on your special 'talking to you doesn't mentally tire me out' when he comes to you," Frey teased back. Athena raised an eyebrow at that, scrutinizing him. Athena and Frey liked each other but weren't close enough to be considered friends, more like acquaintances that have known each other for a few thousand years. So he really shouldn't know she had only three kind of smiles: the one she gave for people like Frederick, the polite one she gives to people she likes and the one where she really doesn't like you but in the name of diplomacy goes for a practiced cold one.

Athena lips transforms to the second kind of smile," Natalie is a kind girl," she says, a subtle compliment to his taste.

"And Frederick is blonde," he winks at her acknowledging her taste. She flicks a marshmallow at him in answer which he easily catches and pops it into his mouth.

"Does he know?" He asks mouth full of marshmallow. If they were in gods time they would try to be acting with more dignity but right now they were sitting on soft couches, drinking caffe con leche, and Athena had one of those Christmas sweaters on. Right now they were the not-so-human-and-not-technically-boyfriend/girlfriend of the two younger mortals in the kitchen.

"He suspects something. You've probably noticed that they're not as blind toward the mist as other humans. I'm not sure what he saw when Nike fell from the sky. He may or may not have seen her wings and decided he was hallucinating from all the school work." Frey nodded.

"I think Natalie thinks I'm an undercover angel," he admitted.

" Are you going to play that angle?" Athena asked while nibbling on some candy cane.

Frey shook his head, "no. Wha if I do get to sleep with her and a baby comes-"

"oh the baby will definitely come O' god of fertility, " Athena couldn't help herself.

Frey huffed continuing" a baby comes no halo or whatever she expects. We might be immortal but we're not invulnerable and getting hit by a baby monitor hurts more than you think." Athena chuckled at that. Frey soaked in the nice atmosphere for a minute longer before finally speaking up about the elephant in the room.

"Okay, so what are we going to do," he didn't need to clarify more. It was one of those taboos that demigods shouldn't know or interact with different pantheons. Why? Because property damage was expensive to fix. Athena sat back thoughtfully, her relaxed posture contrasting with grey eyes sharp like steel.

"Let things take their course," she answered after a long time. " By the looks of things the approaching 21st century is going to be very...exciting. The fates told me about Chase and according to you, you became fixated with Natalie the moment you laid eyes on her. It appears to me like we are meant to be here and if we do have children with them than that is also because of a reason. The kids are bound to find out about each others heritage and if that only makes them stronger..." Athena smiled to ease Freys tense body. " People fight more fiercely to protect family they actually care about." To that Frey remembered poor Ares's tale in a jar. "I'd prefer somebody reliant like that to care for my daughter,"Athena surmised. Frey processed that and let his spirit relax at Athena words. It was true he'd feel better with one of Athenas skilled children as his kids companion and if they were family the better. Allegiances were stronger through family. He smiled at Athena.

"Ah so a girl," he pointed out wiggling his golden eyebrow and smiling coyly. Athena throwed another marshmallow, much faster and it landed solidly on his forehead.

The home was a bit too cold and antique with ominous shadows and he couldn't quite imagine small children playing here. Then again there kids wouldn't be normal humans but children of the gods. Demigods tended to be quite adventures. He briefly wondered whose child would be more heroic.

"Don't forget I've known them much longer than you have prince of elves and sunshine," she said in a mock serious low voice that only someone with super hearing could catch. The mortal family called them from the kitchen announcing that the food was ready. Frey got up feeling happier knowing that he wouldn't have to leave Natalie yet.

* * *

A/N: Athena and frey must have crossed paths sometime and nobody can tell me otherwise. Hope you enjoyed it since I came up with it at like 3 am in the morning. Consider this my christmas gift to the pho fandom.


End file.
